Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Modern AU Bran/Meera story; after the death of her boyfriend, Meera Reed hits a dark patch in her life, she soon finds help however in a childhood friend, Bran Stark. This friendship develops as they both soon realize the feelings they held for each other when younger were in fact mutual. But there is a complication, Meera has discovered her dead boyfriend has left one last gift.
1. Prologue

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Short prologue chapter of a new GOT story; with Bran/Meera as the main pairing; hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Twenty-four year old Meera Reed sighed sadly; running a hand through her naturally messy brown hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her green eyes showed her sadness as she thought about the past.

' _It was only a week...A week since Erold and I...'_ She thought to herself.

She inhaled shakily and tried to push the thought from her mind; but it was no use. She had been dating a young man, the same age as her named Erold and they had been dating for three years. She had met with him for a date ten days ago, they had a pleasant date and even made love. Yet three days afterwards it happened.

She turned away from the mirror, already aware she was getting paler as her mind frantically reminded her of the horrible incident.

' _He, he's gone...That horrible car accident, Erold died and, and...'_ She blinked back tears as she considered everything. _'Gods, what do I do now, I...I…?'_

She bit her lip; she had always prided herself on being strong, certainly not your typical feminine girl. Her appearance certainly wasn't but she had never been worried about that.

So she was flat-chested, skinny, a little on the short side due to her family's heritage, she had long ago accepted who she was and didn't mind how she looked. Erold certainly didn't mind, he loved her for who she was, despite what her detractors thought.

She wasn't dependent on him, it certainly wouldn't fit in with who she was. But she could not deny his death stung greatly and she felt lost; unsure what to do.

She could only think of hearing that terrible news, remembering her time together with Erold and all the things they did together; that night they made love certainly hadn't been the first, yet those memories were now the most painful for her.

She sighed again and wondered now, just what awaited her in the future; it was a long hard road, while independent and proud of it, she admitted her main fear was facing this harsh new future all alone.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, here we go, this chapter sets up Meera's background, and the background for the story, as for Bran, he will appear in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 1 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah :(  
MomiWolfie: Thanks, here you go.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she's in a sad situation.  
wazzup11: Yeah, she's in a sad situation, however things are going to take a drastic turn. Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Meera sighed as she made her way towards her home. It had been some time now since Erold's death; a month since she last saw him, that night between the two of them, almost a month since his death. She was on her way home, to be with her family for a while. She could not deny, things still hurt, healing was always a slow process.

But she was hopeful she would heal, being with her family would help, of that she was certain. Pulling into the driveway she noted her family had a guest or guests, going by the cars in the driveway. She parked and got out of the car, wondering who these guests were.

She approached and unlocked the door, entering the house, as she did so she saw someone right away and grinned.

"Meera?"

She smiled and closed the door, approaching and embracing the young man at once. "Hey Jojen."

Her brother grinned and hugged her back. "Wow, it's great to see you."

"Yeah, are mum and dad…?"

Jojen nodded and led her through to the living room. She had stayed in touch with her family of course; but she had forgotten to tell them she was coming home. Her parents were both sitting watching an old movie.

"Mum, dad!" She called out.

They were instantly on their feet.

"Meera." Her mother gasped in relief as she hugged her. "Gods, why didn't you tell us you were coming home."

She returned the hug and sighed. "Sorry, I forgot."

She and her father hugged and she then heard the footsteps, she recalled her family had a guest or guests.

Turning she was shocked to find the person was someone she recognized, it was a young man of nineteen with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Bran...Bran Stark?" She gasped.

Bran was also amazed when he saw her. "Meera?"

Bran was the fourth child and second eldest son of Eddard Stark, her father's closest friend and Eddard's wife, Catelyn. He was a year or so younger than Jojen and the two of them were fast friends; Meera was also friends with Bran, but they had lost touch when she left for college.

"I...I'm surprised to see you." She said at last.

Bran nodded, smiling. "Me too; it's, it's good to see you again."

She grinned and later found herself sitting and chatting with everyone, catching up with her family and especially Bran Stark, who she hadn't seen in years.

"So, you remained…in touch with Jojen all this time?" She asked.

Bran nodded. "Yeah; I, I would've stayed in touch with you but..."

He seemed unsure how to word it, but Meera understood, after all, she had been so excited about her college application being accepted, going to her dream college. She had been so caught up about that she was ashamed to admit she forgot about Bran and letting him know how to reach her and such.

However everything seemed to be forgiven or forgotten at least and they continued to catch up; Meera couldn't deny she felt better. Later, while her parents headed through to the kitchen to fix up a meal to welcome Meera home, Jojen had gone out to buy some drinks for them. She remained seated with Bran.

"So, how have you been, recently?" He asked. "I couldn't help but notice you, seem sad."

Meera bit her lip, bowed her head. "I...I just..."

She shook her head, she couldn't understand why, but she felt she could trust Bran completely.

So she cleared her throat. "I just; please don't tell anyone else, I'm not ready for that yet. But I do trust you Bran, that's why I'm telling you this."

"O-okay?" He replied; suddenly worried.

She nodded and then continued. "It's just, about a month ago, I, I lost my boyfriend. He died, in a car crash."

Bran froze, shocked. "Gods, Meera, I...I'm so sorry."

She sighed and bowed her head; blinking back the tears that pricked her eyes.

"I, I can't imagine how you must feel; but, if there's...anything, anything I can do to help, please, tell me." Bran replied. "I'll help you any way I can."

Meera smiled again; a feeling of relief flooded through her.

"Bran, thank you, I'll, I'll remember that."

Bran also smiled and nodded; she was relieved that she had someone who she could trust so well and who could help her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Well, it's Bran, true enough, but remember, just the way things go :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meera groaned as she leaned back, resting on her knees.

' _Again, for Gods sake, again...'_ She thought in dismay.

She was in the bathroom, it had been a month now since she had come home. Things had been fine at first and she had been right, being home helped her slowly recover and begin the process of healing over Erold's death.

Not just her family, but Bran too had been a big help to her as well, she had to admit, she was amazed by how much he had changed. True last time she saw him, he had been only thirteen, now at nineteen he was taller, looked stronger, he had even regained the use of his legs.

"Oh Gods." She groaned before leaning over the toilet again.

Once again she retched and threw up; she had been doing this for a few days now. Finally, once it had subsided, she straightened up, wiping her mouth.

She shook her head. _'How could this happen, there was no warning, I just, started feeling sick and, and then, this...'_

She groaned but seemed to finally recover; she flushed the toilet and stood up, wiping her mouth carefully. She recalled she had been remembering about Bran; how he regained the use of his legs thanks to experimental surgery, having been paralysed from the waist down following a car accident.

But right now, her mind was going back to her current situation.

She was worried not only by the sudden onset of her sickness, but the frequency with which she threw up.

' _It's always the same and, wait a minute...'_ She thought, suddenly wondering.

She thought back, back to when Erold was alive, everything that had happened, leading up to this moment, as well as things that had _not_ happened. A sudden cold thought entered her head and she shivered.

' _Oh fuck, you can't be, no...'_ Her mind raced. _'Alright, calm down, think, I need to, I need to be sure.'_

She was grateful her family were out just now, it would give her a chance to act. So she quickly left and began making her way to the nearest pharmacy.

* * *

Later she was once more in the bathroom, waiting, rocking back and forth. She had taken the test and was awaiting the result.

Her fear gnawed at her insides endlessly. _'It can't be, it can't be that...Erold he, this isn't...'_

If her fears turned out to be true, she had no idea how to feel. It would mean a small part of Erold still lived on, but without him, it seemed an almost cruel joke.

She exhaled softly, she was working herself into a panic, she had to calm down and think straight. But all that disappeared when she heard the timer beep. Her heart began pounding and she fought to keep her breathing steady. She picked up the rest and let out the breath she was holding in one explosive burst.

"No..." She whispered.

But it was there, right in front of her. She was pregnant, she was carrying Erold's child. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have been so upset, she might have been concerned, or worried about the future. But this, this was just upsetting; Erold was dead, but before he died, they had conceived a child from that night they spent together.

' _What, what am I going to do?'_ She thought in dismay.

She needed help, but she was so afraid of telling her family, what they would say or do. Her mind seemed made up, before she even had time to fully process her thoughts. She actually surprised herself when she picked up her phone and began calling Bran.

' _What am I doing, I can't tell my family, but I feel able enough to tell my brother's best friend who I haven't seen in six years?'_ She wondered to herself. _'But then again, I know Bran can be trusted; maybe that's why, trust...that's what I need right now.'_

She took a careful look at herself in the mirror and then finally hit the call button.

* * *

So it was, some time later, she found herself, seating in a park near her home, waiting for Bran.

She looked around the park and remembered the times she played here as a child, along with Jojen as well as the times spent here with Jojen and Bran when all three of them began hanging out together.

She missed those times, when things seemed simpler.

"Meera."

She started and turned, Bran was there, smiling gently.

"Oh, hey." She greeted him. "I'm glad you came."

He nodded, sitting down next to her. "Of course, are you alright, you sounded a little...off on the phone?"

She bit her lip; trying to think how best to tell him the truth.

Finally she tried. "Okay it's um, you remember I told you, about Erold?"

Bran nodded. "Yeah, is, everything alright, you're not…?"

"I'm okay, really, I'm starting to, to recover from that, or I thought I was." She replied sadly. "Until today; I just found out..."

There was a stony silence, Meera felt her nerve faltering. Bran bit his lip, watching her, she looked pale, frightened, it was clear something was bothering her greatly.

"Meera…?" He began, hesitant.

She just shook her head and, to his horror, began crying.

"Oh Bran, what am I going to do, I just found out, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with Erold's baby..."

The words were choked out, but Bran heard them clearly and froze.

The silence that followed was longer than the previous one and Meera was worried she'd made a mistake, she fought to regulate her breathing, but the tears made it impossible to focus. But then, to her surprise, she felt arms around her. Blinking away the tears as best she could she realized Bran was embracing her.

"Meera I, I'm so sorry..." He said softly. "This will be hard on you, harder than it should be, I can't begin to imagine. But, I'll be there to help you, like I said before. I promise."

Meera smiled, letting some relief take hold, at least she wouldn't be alone, that was enough for her, for now. At least she had Bran's help.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As you've probably surmised, Meera was also pregnant the previous chapter but didn't actually notice it, apart from the very first and very last chapters of this story, each chapter will feature a key moment during one of the months of pregnancy, with the second last chapter being the birth.


	4. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
wazzup11: Well, it's kinda hard, being pregnant with her dead boyfriend's child; but she's not alone, that's the main thing.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's in a difficult situation; but she has help.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Meera fidgeted uncomfortably, it had been yet another month, she could feel, even without looking or touching, the swell of her stomach now. She was beginning to show, she couldn't hide any longer, before long her family would know.

' _I; I have to tell them, but, but I'm scared...'_ She thought. _'Gods look at me; I've always tried my hardest to be strong, yet I'm going to pieces about something like this.'_

She groaned and made up her mind. She had to do this, but she couldn't face it alone, however she didn't have to. She picked up her phone and made the call.

"Meera?"

She already felt relaxed, hearing him. "Bran, I...I'm about to tell my parents, about my pregnancy. But, I...I need your help."

There was only the briefest of pauses before he replied. "I'll be right there; don't worry."

She smiled and they hung up; she waited, still nervous but feeling calmer than before. She was glad for Bran's support. She couldn't help but note how much Bran helped her.

' _He has been helping me, doing what he can to help me cope. Encouraging me; making me feel stronger than ever, I know I can do this, be a mother. I just, need a little help for this part.'_ She noted. _'I'm actually amazed it's so, easy for him to be near me...I remember, back then, he actually, had a crush on me. It was sweet, even though he was so young. I believed he would make a girl really happy some day, he'd grow up into a handsome young man, I wasn't wrong there, I'm surprised he's still single.'_

Shaking her head she reminded herself to focus; she had something to deal with right now.

Sweet though those reminisces were, she had to think about the present for now. Still she smiled when Bran arrived and walked up to her, she was in fact seated out in the front garden of her house, trying to think of ways to tell her family the truth.

Approaching Bran smiled. "Hey Meera, ready?"

She sighed, standing up. "I...I guess."

"You'll be fine; hey, listen, if this doesn't go well, you're more than welcome to come stay with my family, alright." He told her.

She was startled by this sudden revelation. "Are you, are you sure?"

Bran nodded and she felt herself relax a little again. Together they entered the house and made their way to the living room. Howland, Jyana and Jojen were all there, watching TV. Looking up Jojen smiled and greeted them, her parents turned.

Jyana spoke at once. "Meera, there you are, we were wondering where you got too?"

"I was just outside, I...I was taking some fresh air." She replied.

Bran smiled and spoke calmly. "Yeah, hope you don't mind me dropping by."

Howland nodded. "Of course not Bran, you're always welcome here."

They went and sat down, Bran nodded discreetly to Meera, it was time.

So, with his encouragement, Meera cleared her throat.

"Mum, dad, Jojen...I have some things to tell you." She said; relieved her voice was steady.

They all turned to look at her, suddenly worried. She bit her lip and continued.

"You remember I told you about Erold and how he, died..." They nodded. "Well, before that, he and I...kinda, well, we 'got together' so to speak. I found out recently that...I'm pregnant."

The words just came tumbling out before she could control it. But it was done now, she waited in an agony of suspense as her family stared at her, shocked. Bran gently squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly and she composed herself.

She filled in the silence by explaining. "I, I want to keep the baby. I, I won't be alone, I know that."

"I already promised to help her and I'll be keeping that promise, no matter what." Bran added.

Meera smiled at him gratefully. Finally, her family seemed to break out of their shock; her mother reacted first; crossing the room and hugging Meera tightly. A wave of emotion overcame Meera and she returned the hug, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Meera, for you to go through that." She whispered. "Don't worry, we're here for you."

That shook the others out of their shock and they reacted too, also coming forward.

"Yes Meera, we're here, always. We'll help you." Her father said softly. "No matter what; Bran, thank you, for agreeing to help Meera too."

Bran nodded, smiling softly, Jojen hugged his sister, also offering his support.

Watching all this, Bran's smile widened; he could see Meera relaxing now, her relief visible for all to see. She had the support of her family, or him and even his family.

She would make to through this and it would turn out for the best for her. Bran said nothing but he still harboured feelings for Meera, even after all these years.

It was part of the reason he swore, even though he wasn't the baby's father, he'd help Meera in raising and looking after the child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
wazzup11: Yeah well, it is good that way :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Meera sighed as she sat back on the sofa; a hand resting on her stomach. She was now four months pregnant and her swell of her stomach was becoming more pronounced.

' _It's been, difficult at times, but I managed, thanks to my family's help.'_ She thought to herself. _'Bran too; he's been there, he's offered me help, no matter what...I wonder, does he still…?'_

She quickly stopped; almost shocked at her sudden thoughts, feeling her face heat up. She couldn't believe she was thinking about Bran that way, especially in light of everything going on; her boyfriend dead, her carrying his child, she shouldn't be thinking stuff like that, surely.

She bit her lip. _'That's not right; I mean, yeah, I thought about Bran being handsome some time ago, but that was just me noting how he's grown, how I felt when I last saw him, that he'd make a girl really happy someday, but, not me, right?'_

Bran's support had been a major help to her, it also meant them spending more time together. During that time, she couldn't help but notice things, things which she normally never noticed about Bran, things which brought up a warm feeling inside her.

It definitely wasn't just rekindled friendship and gratitude for helping her with her pregnancy. She wondered, was she truly falling in love with Bran Stark?

* * *

Meanwhile, Bran was lost in thought himself; he was currently in his own room, back home. While not alone, the only other occupants of the house at this moment were his sister Arya and her fiancée Gendry.

' _Rather not think about what they're doing, it's been a...while since they both went to her room.'_ He thought; shaking his head.

He knew his parents were both out, as were the rest of his siblings. He pondered about recent events. His family had been shocked to hear what had happened to Meera, how she was pregnant but alone, the father of the baby sadly dead from a car crash.

When he announced his intent to help her, to support her, they had agreed. They had even offered their own support, something which touched Meera greatly.

Yet Bran was thinking of different thoughts he'd had lately. _'What is wrong with me, the way I feel around Meera. I, I remember how I had a crush on her when I was younger, but...But this is; this is stronger. Do I…?'_

He cut his thoughts off sharply, in no way should he be thinking those thoughts; he couldn't be in love with Meera.

' _She's pregnant with another man's child, and that man is dead, she's got enough to deal with without me having...inappropriate feelings for her.'_ He chided himself.

All the same the thoughts didn't stop.

Shaking his head he decided to go and make sure Meera was alright. He left a note for the others, to ensure they knew where he was and he drove down to the Reeds house.

He soon arrived and knocked on the door, no answer, he tried the door, it was unlocked, so someone was definitely home. It was then he heard the noise and followed it; arriving at the source, he bit his lip.

Meera was throwing up again, morning sickness. He immediately rushed to her side, surprising her, but she managed to smile when she saw him.

"Meera..."

She just nodded before a fresh wave came up; he helped hold her hair out of the way and rubbed her back, doing what he could to ease her. Finally Meera settled back with a groan and Bran handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth, she did so and threw it away, finally flushing.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" He asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, thanks."

They lapsed into a slightly awkward silence as they made their way out and back to the living room. Bran couldn't help himself, he was feeling those feelings around Meera again, but he fought to stay in control, it wasn't until Meera spoke however that he realized the truth.

After a pause, Meera turned to him.

"Bran, I, I need to talk to you." She said. "About, about what's been happening. I am truly grateful for all the help you've given me. However, I've also noticed something, over the time we spent together..."

Bran's eyes widened. _'Surely not, she doesn't mean...'_

He couldn't believe it, Meera couldn't possibly feel that way about him.

He shook his head. "Meera, I, I won't deny it; I do still have strong feelings for you. But is this right, you're pregnant with your boyfriend's child and he..."

"Erold wouldn't want me to be alone and sad for the rest of my life Bran." She replied. "You're a good help, I care about you and I know you care about me. Don't you think it's time we stopped hiding?"

Bran sighed but then smiled. "You're right, it's true Meera, I love you."

"I love you too."

With that they both smiled and, without hesitation, kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Well, not really, it took four months after all.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Bran bit his lip; he wasn't quite sure how the current situation came about, but in truth he didn't mind.

' _A lot of people were shocked, some felt it wasn't right, that Meera and I are now dating.'_ He thought to himself. _'But, that's their problem, our families are happy for us, they support us and that's what matters.'_

Many people felt it wasn't right for Bran to be dating Meera, mainly due to her pregnancy, and him clearly not being the father. But as far as Bran was concerned, that didn't matter, he cared for Meera, he had done his utmost to aid her.

As for the unborn child, he would help Meera with the child too, but he made it clear, he had no intentions of replacing Erold; he would be an addition, not a replacement. He would make sure of it. As it was right now, he was spending the night over at the Reeds, with agreement from both their families.

Fuelled by nostalgia of their old sleepovers, he, Meera and Jojen had decided to sleep in the living room. Although with Meera now five months pregnant, a bed had been set up for her sleep in. Jojen was currently asleep but Bran was still awake, he was aware he wasn't the only one.

He could see Meera was also awake, one hand resting on her swollen stomach, the other holding the ultrasound picture which showed she was going to have a son. He smiled, seeing the look of wonder and love in her eyes. Her expression then changed however, becoming one of discomfort.

"Meera?" He asked, worried for he as he stood up from his sleeping bag.

She started slightly but then smiled. "Oh, Bran, I just, um...The baby's hungry."

Bran grinned, it was the cravings again.

"Ah, I see and what's he hungry for this time." He replied.

"Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream." She replied sheepishly.

Bran nodded again and stood up, going to get it for her. He couldn't help but not how pregnancy and particularly cravings had affected Meera. She used to hate that particular flavour of ice cream after all. He got her the ice cream and returned, Jojen was now awake too and soon the trio all sat, Meera eating the ice cream.

"Thanks Bran." She said softly.

He smiled back; then, suddenly Meera jumped and let out a startled noise.

"Meera"

She smiled at them both and explained. "The baby says thanks too."

With that she took Bran's hand and placed it on her stomach, allowing him to feel the baby's kicks. Bran and Jojen grinned too, relieved for Meera that she was going through yet another stage of the pregnancy and had thankfully got past the morning sickness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, just a note, before anyone comments on the chapter being short, it's meant to be, it's as long as it needs to be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Again short but as long as it needs to be.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was yet another month for Meera, going through her pregnancy, she was going through the usual ups and downs. It seemed specifically at this moment; she was exceptionally emotional, likely due to the hormones. It seemed her emotions were acting up at the slightest thing now.

She sighed as she sat on the sofa in her home, her stomach had grown and now she was unable to get up and such without help. This irked her however, especially as she and Bran had made a decision to move into an apartment together, yet she couldn't do anything to help out in setting it up, other than give her opinions.

' _Still, Bran is helpful; yet doesn't push too far, he, he doesn't treat me like I'm utterly helpless.'_ She noted with a smile.

She sighed as she did the only thing she could do, she was looking through some photo albums. She looked up as she heard footsteps, it was Bran.

He smiled gently. "We're nearly done, I was just going to get a drink, want anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

Bran nodded and headed through to the kitchen, Meera went back to the photo albums but then stopped. She let out a shaky breath; the picture was one of the few she had of her and Erold; it had been taken before they moved away to college, it was the early days of their relationship.

Sure enough the pregnancy hormones led to her emotions acting up and she bust into tears. Either he had just returned, or heard her, but Bran was quickly at her side.

"Meera..."

She shook her head. "Bran, I, I..."

Her words were choked and it was clear she was distressed. Bran hugged her as best he could.

"I'm sorry Bran, I just..." She couldn't even finish her sentences.

Bran shook his head and held her. "It's alright; it's alright. I'm here."

They remained that way for a while, until finally she was able to gather herself enough to speak.

"I just, that picture there..." She said; pointing it out. "I can't just, forget...He, he's dead and, and he'll never know our child. Worse our child, our son, he'll never know his father"

Bran shook his head. "That's not true, your son will know his father, you'll make sure of it, I know it."

Meera looked at him in surprise, he nodded.

"I meant what I said Meera, I will not be a replacement, I will be an addition." He explained. "He will know his true dad, we can see to it together."

His reassurance allowed her to calm down, she wiped away her tears and smiled, happy to have him by her side. Despite her breakdown, she was sure that she would eventually overcome this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah, he is :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Meera groaned as she felt the pains again, it was strange, she thought at first it was just pregnancy cramps, but they felt different, something wasn't right. She was currently lying, awake in bed, a hand resting on her stomach, now swollen to it's seventh month of pregnancy.

She was exhausted but found it difficult to rest, things were kind of stressful right now. What with trying to find a place of their own to stay and such. Her back pains didn't help either, but she still felt the need to get involved, even though Bran reassured her.

Still she was lucky in one regard. _'_ _Bran_ _is_ _doing everything he can to help, he's already looking at places and is sure he's found one.'_

She had to admit, while careful; she knew that Bran's behaviour could become cloying and overbearing. But he ensured that he never crossed that line, much to her relief; she'd hate for them to fall out or argue, especially at this stage of her pregnancy, her hormones were still all over the place now.

She grit her teeth, nearly crying out when she felt the pain again, it was then she felt something else. Worried she pulled back the blankets and checked, panic overcame her and she screamed, there was blood.

Her screams of course were heard and before she knew it, her mother was already driving her to hospital, doing what she could to reassure her, while her father and Jojen followed.

She was soon at the hospital, lying back in one of the beds, her mother, father and brother by her side, doing their best to reassure her.

"It's going to be okay Meera, we're all here." Jyana said softly.

Meera nodded. "T-thanks...Oh Gods, I just..."

They continued to soothe her, trying to take her mind off things. It was then however that the doctors arrived. They all looked up; equal parts worried and curious. The doctor smiled however, a good sign they felt.

"Well Miss Reed, I'm sure that, first and foremost, you'll be relieved to know that your child is fine." He said. "It was a once off occurrence; it's unlikely to occur again."

Meera let out a soft, tired sigh as she leaned back in the bed. Her family smiled reassuringly

The doctor nodded. "However, to avoid something like this from happening again, I would recommend strongly that you take it easy from now, rest and plenty of it."

Meera let out a soft breath and nodded; she knew what this meant, she had to brace herself for a restless time now. She wouldn't be able to do anything she usually did; still, it would be worth it in the end; of this she was certain.

* * *

A few days later Bran let out a soft sigh as he finished working on the crib.

"So, Meera's really alright?" He asked worriedly.

Jojen smiled and nodded. "Yes Bran, I've told you, it was just a scare, she just needs rest, she's getting it and she's feeling a lot better, stress and such was getting to her."

Bran nodded slowly. "Right, thank the Gods, I was worried when you guys phoned."

Jojen just smiled at his friend and looked around. They had finally found a place for Bran and Meera to live and right now, the two of them were setting up the nursery. They had done just about everything and now, finally had finished putting the crib together.

"There, perfect." Bran said at last.

Jojen nodded. "Yeah, just need to think about any little extras, right?"

"Yeah." Bran replied. "You know, Meera went for a scan, she was worried."

Jojen turned to him. "I heard, but she didn't say much to me about it, only that the baby was fine?"

Bran just grinned and then revealed.

"It's a boy."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Yeah, another short one, but still good, don't know how to do baby showers that well, that's why.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it was a close call.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"SURPRISE!"

Meera froze, eyes wide, before smiling, she also found herself tearing up, she was now eight months pregnant, and had been invited out by Bran's sister Sansa. She had reassured her it wouldn't be anything strenuous that could harm the baby, yet wouldn't say exactly what was going on.

Now she knew, for standing there, greeting her was Bran's mother Catelyn, her own mother, Myrcella Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell, both good friends of Sansa, Sansa herself and Sansa's younger sister Arya.

' _Bran knew abut this.'_ She realized as finally the significance of his grin as Sansa picked her up became clear.

They had all banded together to organize and throw her a surprise baby shower and Meera couldn't deny, she was touched. It was nice to be there with everyone, she listened to their tales, talked to them with stories of her own and was grateful for the gifts offered for her unborn son.

She couldn't help but grin. _'It looks almost like a contest between the grandmothers and the aunts as to who is going to dote on him more?'_

It was shortly afterwards, Meera had a moment to herself to relax. Almost to herself, for Arya was still sitting next to her.

In spite of her young age of twenty, Meera knew that Arya was a mother herself, to a three year old daughter she had with her twenty-five year old boyfriend Gendry Waters.

"How's Alyssa?" Meera asked.

Arya smiled, a soft smile reserved only for when she spoke of her daughter. "She's doing great, Gendry's taken her around to meet her aunt Mya, I swear, the two of them spoil her so much."

Meera laughed at that. "From what I've heard, you're not so different."

Arya rolled her eyes but grinned sheepishly in acknowledgement. Before long they were joined by the others and the baby shower continued.

Meera couldn't deny her gratitude to the people here, now, more than ever, she was certain she was happy and, even with all the messed up emotions pregnancy sometimes brought upon her, she could think of Erold with happy remembrance and was now more than ready to face the future, for the next big event, the birth of her son.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: LOL, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Bran smiled lightly as he sat with Meera, they were in their new apartment, settling in. Everything had finally been sorted, the apartment was ready, the nursery set up, they were happier than ever. They were just waiting, waiting for the one important moment, for Meera was due any day now.

Sure enough it happened, just as they were talking, one minute they had been about to discuss a name for her son, the next Meera yelped and Bran leapt to his feet.

"Meera!"

She grimaced and nodded, answering his silent question. "Bran, I..."

He helped her up. "Alright, just hold on, hold on...I've got you."

He was doing his best to stay calm, but it wasn't easy, he quickly escorted Meera out to his car and began to drive her to the hospital. Bran bit his lip, glancing at Meera briefly before focusing on the road again. She was fighting to keep her breathing normal and biting back cries of pain.

His thoughts raced as he drove. _'She'll probably remember Erold; I mean, he is the baby's father...I just hope he's looking down on them and giving Meera the strength she needs...That's what we all must do.'_

He had to admit, at first he had been kinda jealous of Erold, even though the man was dead. He felt awful about it. Thankfully he was able to overcome it, especially as there were bigger things that required his attention, such as right now for instance.

Before long they finally arrived at the hospital and Meera was rushed through to the maternity ward, Bran quickly called his parents and Meera's and headed through to wait. He wasn't sure how much time passed, he was too focused on Meera, he wanted to help her but felt he'd just be a hindrance and in the way.

It was shortly afterwards that his family arrived, along with Meera's, they were all eager to greet the baby when it arrived. Jyana and Catelyn immediately headed through to help Meera; meanwhile the others joined Bran.

"You okay Bran, you look rather pale." Arya queried.

He nodded. "I'm fine, just can't believe it's finally reached this point."

Arya laughed. "I know the feeling, I'll bet Meera does too."

As she said that she smiled at Alyssa, currently sitting in Gendry's lap.

"Honestly." Arya muttered good naturedly. "She's such a daddy's girl."

Bran laughed at that, it was good that everybody was here, to know they were here for Meera actually helped Bran focus. He was calmer now and more certain than ever that things would turn out alright.

It was many hours later, many hours filled with equal parts tension and anticipation, but Meera had finally given birth. Bran and the others entered and crowed around the bed. She was tired, covered in sweat, but smiling widely, she grinned as she cradled her new-born son in her arms.

The boy was slightly smaller than average, with brown fuzz crowning his head, he had dark brown eyes, likely from his father, but his facial features, such as the shape of his nose and the curve of his cheek were identical to Meera's.

"He's so cute." Sansa gushed.

Meera grinned and then, finally Bran asked. "What's his name?"

Meera replied instantly. "Eric."

Bran nodded; it was a good name, suited the boy well. Meera was beaming with pride, after so long, she had done. She was now a mother.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Epilogue

**Game of Thrones: Bundles of Joy**

Final Chapter of my GOT story, just a short epilogue, to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yup, here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yup, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters and those points :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The cry of the baby boy in the next room woke them both. Bran's eyes shot open, in time to see Meera sitting up.

"Don't worry." She said, seeing he was awake. "I'll get him."

Bran shook his head however, also getting up. "It's alright, I'm coming."

She didn't argue, just nodded and together they made their way through to the nursery. Little Eric was lying in his crib, crying, his eyes were screwed shut, his tiny hands balled into fists and he wriggled incessantly. It was clear he was in the grips of a nightmare.

Meera quickly approached and picked him up, cradling him gently. Eric's eyes shot open as he let out a short scream.

"Shhh, it's okay Eric, it's okay." Meera said softly. "You're safe now."

Recognizing his mother Eric stopped wriggling, although he was still teary eyed. Bran joined in and together they worked on gently soothing Eric back to sleep.

As they did so, they both smiled at each other. Reflecting on everything that had happened during those dramatic nine months, everything that had changed then and now as well as their new found happiness.

Slowly, as Eric drifted back off to sleep, they basked in the warmth of this moment, determined to enjoy it, and the future, no matter what might come.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
